Currently there are a number of solutions for keeping liquids and items at a desired temperature for extended periods of time. One of these solutions is to utilize an insulating device such as a cooler. A typical cooler has an outer shell, an inner shell forming a cavity for the placement of items, and an insulating layer sandwiched between this inner shell and outer shell to maintain temperature within the cavity of the cooler. This typical cooler is available in configurations for both dry goods and liquid goods. The general assembly of each of these coolers is the same with the main difference being the liquid cooler having a spigot on the bottom of the cooler and a generally cylindrical shape. A typical cooler for dry goods is generally rectangular and provides a space for the placement of various items.
For a liquid style cooler, the liquid contents are generally placed directly within the cavity of the container, wherein the insulation of the container aids in maintaining the temperature of the liquid. Often to keep the liquid contents cold, ice is added to the liquid. For a hot liquid, the internal temperature of the liquid is maintained by the insulation of the cooler itself. For dry goods, the cooler is typically packed with items and a cold source such as ice or a cold pack to keep contents cold. Liquid stored within a cooler for dry goods is often kept within separate containers.
Although these typical configurations are very useful for their intended purpose, they are not amenable to use for both bulk liquids and dry goods. Still further, the utilization of two separate coolers take up unnecessary space, is heavy, and requires twice the amount of ice or cooling implements. Therefore, there is a need within the marketplace for an improved cooler that combines a bulk liquid cooler with a dry cooler. Preferably this combination bulk liquid and dry cooler is available in multiple sizes and internal configuration options, is easy to transport, and adaptable to multiple uses.